Kiir (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary Kiir is a traveling enigma, going only by the title of "Dragon of the South-East". From a lone wolf scarred from her past to an accepting friend, she becomes a reoccurring character past the series' first time skip. Appearance and Personality The "Dragon of the South-East", or her real name, Kiir, has semi-long, gray flowing hair with pitch black eyes, other than her pupils, which are flaming red. Her attire she wears most of the time consists of a black and red "battle robe", later revealed to be her clan's uniform before its untimely downfall; the event that scarred Kiir. In the beginning, Kiir seemed to be like a lonely dragon that wanted nothing but to be alone, and those that attempted to come close to her never came out without a scratch. However, those few who did manage to spend a little time with her saw Kiir as quiet, respectful, practical, and at times a little nihilistic or pessimistic, always saying she's a "bad luck charm" to others around her. But even with a dark viewpoint, she had an immense determination to keep on living, and her resolve to always try her best in anything. It was a dying wish of a friend in her clan that kept her going. Out of all of those traits though, her wisdom is the most prominent. She has years of experience on life in the wild, despite her young age, knowing all too well about "reality" and its struggles. She believed in a survival of the fittest mentality. Growing up, she realized the weak die out, and the strong survive. This philosophy affected her to such an extent that she is extremely paranoid about others, often staying isolated most of the time. She's well known and even known as one of the strongest fighters on Gyrohem, but this only puts her on a pedestal: someone people believed they could never reach, so they never even try, making Kiir even more lonely. Even when alone, she still walked on with a smile, determined to stay alive. This single mindedness was the sole reason her Willpower is so immense, a path that she alone walked on for a dead friend... until meeting a certain pair and a revolutionary army. Kiir eventually grew attached to Linx Rifelson and his sister, as well as the Band of the Nations: a rebellion group against the tyrant and conqueror Abyssion, becoming close friends with all of them. It was this experience that made her finally experience friendship once again, making it the only exception to her morality. After this point, not only does she fight for herself, but for her friends' protection as well, doing nearly anything for them. With this new mindset, her Willpower to survive for herself lessened, but her Willpower to protect the ones she loves grew even more-so than her original reason to live, eventually even subconsciously caring for those around her. In battle, Kiir won't hold back. In a one on one fair fight, if the other opponent is respectful or honorable, she will rarely fight with underhanded tactics, if any at all. If the opponent is disrespectful or dishonorable though, she will fight on the same grounds as them, and do anything to win. Even if it means killing the enemy. Kiir seems simple-minded at first glance, but through that exterior is someone with immense wisdom on life and its difficulties, as well as someone who is just as mortal as everyone else. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, presumably somewhere in the south-east Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Her sword, tinkering with objects, art, writing, her friends Dislikes: Pessimism (Even though she's guilty of this, she can't stop thinking about it and want it to go away) Eye Color: Black with red pupils Hair Color: Gray Laterality: '''Left-handed '''Hobbies: Being a freelance mercenary and bounty hunter (Which she started doing after being friends with Linx, Yoshimitsu, & the Band of the Nations. She believed she could help more people this way while also getting stronger for herself, stating it's a "win-win" situation), writing stories Values: Survive and live on. Protect the ones closest to you Martial Status: In a relationship with Linx Status: Alive and active (She works as an author as her main job, but is also a mercenary and bounty hunter) Affiliation: Linx Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson, Naphadyl, Yuuto, Mardial City Previous Affiliation: Band of the Nations, Noah Alignment: 'Chaotic Good (Mostly cares about herself and will choose whatever side gives the highest chance of survival, but she's willing do nearly anything, even risk her own life, for the few that are close to her. She subconsciously protects anyone that's in danger) 'MBTI: INTP Color Identity: Red/Black Extra Music: * Hunt Or Be Hunted ~ Arranged (Kiir in battle) * Spin and Burst ("Willpower"/Comeback theme) * Heroic Desire (Alternate comeback theme/Fight against Abyssion) * Stay Alive (English Cover) (Kiir's pre-arc lyrical theme) * Bad Luck Charm (Alternate pre-arc lyrical theme) * Sorairo Days (English Cover) (Kiir's post-arc lyrical theme) Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | At least 5-A, 4-A to High 3-A with Reactive Boost shown. 2-A with her hypothetical cap to her Reactive Boost Names: Kiir Tanichi, "Dragon of the South-East" Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her 30s by the epilogue (Stated to be around Linx's age) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), freelance Mercenary for hire, Bounty Hunter, Bad Luck Charm, Author (Epilogue) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable H2H Combatant, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Reality Manipulation (Similar to Linx's application of the ability. Examples: Being able to attack and kill in-corporeal/intangible enemies, kill acausal enemies, attack enemies that are in multiple places at once, "delete" the distance between her and her enemy, make her attacks always hit where she wants to, etc. This ability can be turned on or off), Power Nullification (Subset of her reality warping. Allows her to control the inner reality of her opponent after stabbing them with her weapon, not only negating all of the powers she's seen from the opponent so far, but make them forget ever learning how to achieve the power), Probability Manipulation (Brings bad luck to anyone who opposes her. Examples being her opponents sometimes miss their attacks, structures fall on them, Kiir's hit chance increases, enemies with flight suddenly not being able to fly for the rest of the fight, enemies that can go intangible or are in-corporeal are suddenly physical, etc. This ability can be turned on or off. Before her arc in the series, she wasn't able to control this ability), Willpower Defense (Clarification on the ability here. Kiir's Willpower is high, meaning she could resist every ability shown on the clarification link on her dimensional level), Reactive Power Level (via Reactive Boost. Explanation in "Notable Attacks and Techniques". This ability can be turned on or off), Pain Negation, Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Can be used as forcefields and Danmaku), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, High-Mid when willed. Her regeneration, unlike most on Gyrohem, is fast enough for combat. both levels of regeneration heals that much every second), Close Weapon Mastery, Precognition (A "six-sense" that's so refined it more than counts as precognition, being able to "sense" abilities and attacks being used far before they're even executed), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because she has Aura. If all of her Aura depletes, then she won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Should be comparable to Linx post-time skip and above) | At least''' Large-Planet level'' (Completely wrecked Linx in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack, all of which were around the size of or even larger than Mt. Everest), '''Multi-Solar System level '(Stalemated Blood Form Linx in the 107th Gyrohem Tournament) to '''High Universe level (Stalled Immortal Form Abyssion enough for Linx to retreat and get to safety) with Reactive Boost shown. Multiverse level+ with her hypothetical cap to her Reactive Boost (Is able to hypothetically have infinite 4th-dimensional power) Note: She's able to lower her physical strength down to her opponent's level if they're weaker than her, though not her durability. Speed: At least Peak Human (Should still be comparable to herself when not amplifying her speed) | At least Peak Human without amplifying her speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. Linx stated if both of them were to not amplify their speed and compete both in combat speed and travel speed, she would win by a large margin), FTL with amplifying her speed (Blitzed Linx in their first fight), Massively FTL '''(Comparable to Blood Form Linx) to '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Final Form Abyssion) with Reactive Boost shown, Immeasurable with her hypothetical cap to her Reactive Boost Note: Precognition increases her reaction speed massively. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Large-Planet Class, Multi-Solar System Class to High Universe level with Reactive Boost shown, Multiversal+ with her hypothetical cap to her Reactive Boost Durability: '''Likely '''Wall level | Large-Planet level '''(Kiir stated that she isn't durable as she is tough), '''Multi-Solar System level to High Universe level with Reactive Boost shown. Multiverse level+ with her hypothetical cap to her Reactive Boost. Note: Willpower Defense will increase Kiir's durability to High Universe level. Regeneration also makes her extremely difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman (Comparable to Linx, as she has a similar amount of willpower) | Godlike normally (Can still fight on even with fatal wounds such as being her heart being pierced or her arm being cut off. Superior to Linx, as he was showing heavy fatigue in his fight against her, whereas she never broke a sweat), at least Godly, likely Virtually Inexhaustible when extremely willed (Shown to fight for days on end even if she has grievous or deadly injuries such as being stabbed in the head or being slowly melted. Stated that she could keep on fighting on for years with said deadly injuries), likely Infinite with her hypothetical cap to her Reactive Boost Range: Extended Melee Range with a weapon | Extended Melee Range with a weapon/controlled, Hundreds of Kilometers when using Aura Energy for air pressure/uncontrolled (Blasted away multiple large Gyrohem mountains), Large Planet when using Aura Energy for ranged projectiles (Comparable to Linx and Delta) Standard Equipment: Ornate Broadsword Intelligence: Kiir is an amazing improviser, and whenever she fights, she can get a bit unconventional in fighting her opponents, such as pulling down their pants to limit movement, using their limbs as projectiles, or flipping around them while hitting their pressure points. With her insight and wisdom, she also can look at a person, and judge whether they fall under her category of "good" or "bad". Weaknesses: * Even though she has an Aura bigger than others by training, Kiir's Aura could eventually break/run out. This was shown when she fought Linx Rifelson again in the 107th Gyrohem Tournament, when both of their Auras broke. Willpower will also not work without Aura. * She is slightly indifferent about the act of murder and usually goes for the kill in no-rule fights. * Kiir usually has her Reactive Boost, Reality Manipulation, and Limited Probability Manipulation off in friendly fights such as the Gyrohem Tournaments (she made an exception for Linx however in the 107th Gyrohem Tournament, knowing how strong he is). * Reactive Boost only works if the enemy's stronger than Kiir. * All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. * She can't activate her "willed" regeneration after being blown to pieces. She has to be willed before that happens for it to activate. * Before her arc in the series, she wasn't able to control her Probability Manipulation, and it harmed allies and enemies alike. Standard Equipment * Ornate Broadsword: It is unknown how Kiir obtained this weapon. All we know is that it's nearly unbreakable, being able to withstand hits stronger than her own, and it will always seem to stay sharp, no matter what the conditions are. Kiir has stated that she has a mastery of nearly all close ranged weapons, but this is her main weapon of choice for most situations. Notable Attacks and Techniques * "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. With this, Kiir can achieve feats most other beings on Gyrohem can't do. She could survive attacks that would normally kill her, such as multiple hits from the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Kiir can also use Willpower in offense, boosting her attacking power to always be stronger than her opponent. But, Kiir never does anything more than boosting her strength above the level of her enemy, or survive hax abilities, so unless bloodlusted, one shouldn't expect her to do things such as erase her enemy out of existence, but she ''can do such a thing if need be. * '''Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Kiir primarily uses this to enhance her strength, speed, and stamina. This is how she is able to destroy objects with simply the air from her swings. * Reactive Boost: If Kiir survives an attack stronger than herself, her Aura and physical capabilities automatically increase to the enemy's full powered level for the duration of that fight (though she can call out the strongest power she's reacted to during another fight if she's willed enough). ** For instance: If Kiir gets hit by a Star busting attack and survive, she'll automatically gain the full extent of that enemy's attack potency and durability, which, for example, may be Universal if the enemy was severely holding back. Now Kiir has Universal attack potency and durability as her full extent for the duration of the fight. ** The only limitation to this ability is that she can't go past 4th-dimensional power. ** This ability can be toggled on or off, or depending on how willed/determined Kiir is at the time. ** She'll automatically go back to peak condition after being hit, healing all damage dealt to her. This is only after she gains the opponent's level of power, because after that she won't heal this way again unless the opponent increases their power as well as the fight goes on. Feats *Completely wrecked Linx Rifelson (Base Form) in the 106th Gyrohem Tournament. *Held her own for a long time against Kurai Form Linx, and even damaged him enough for him to be forced to go into Blood Form to even tie against her. *Was able to blast away multiple large Gyrohem mountains in one attack. (To destroy a Gyrohem mountain, you'd have to be at least a planet buster) *Kiir survived over 100 strikes ''from the Infinity Alpha God Blade. For comparison, Linx Rifelson has only been seen to survive at least 30 strikes. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Celestia (Hunter Blood) Celestia's Profile (Note: Goddess Form Celestia & 4-A Kiir. Speed equalized) Batman and Superman (Knights of Justice) Batman's Profile and Superman's Profile (Note: Speed equalized. Kiir was fighting alongside Linx. Epilogue 4-A Kiir and epilogue Blood Form Linx vs Green Lantern Batman and Yellow Lantern Superman) Key: Without Aura | With Aura Trivia/Notes: * Kiir's fighting style would be similar to Pyrrha's from RWBY, specifically like this scene, and Luo-Lang's fighting style, specifically like this scene (He's the blonde one). * Her mentality of being a "bad luck charm" eventually formed her Probability Manipulation power where she usually uses it to bring "bad luck" to others. At first she wasn't able to control it, but after her arc in the story, she's able to. * Kiir's favorite types of stories are mysteries, dramas, and historical fiction. * Kiir has no specific favorite music genre, but instead just prefers music that's either soothing to the ear, or has the ability to evoke emotions out of her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sword Users Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:INTP Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 9